


I Blame The Branch

by Keeper of Tales (CodenameLoki)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: I'm sorry this is so short, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, but I like it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLoki/pseuds/Keeper%20of%20Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr anon wanted Ambrollins holding hands for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Blame The Branch

**Author's Note:**

> Always open for Ambrollins prompts! Anything goes, G - NC-17, any genre, any fetish.
> 
> You can comment here or ask over here: http://codenameloki.tumblr.com/

Alright, so it wasn’t altogether intentional. But it was cold, and windy, and that weird creaking branch was freaking him out. It was perfectly natural to want to reach out to someone you were close to.

Dean paused mid-stride and peered down at their clasped hands, bringing his gaze up to meet Seth’s slowly. Seth gave him a sheepish grin and squeezed gently, eliciting a brief nod and that slow, crooked grin he loved so much. What the hell, it was dark, and Dean was maybe feeling a little skittish himself.

They moved on in silence, their paces matching, Dean’s boots scuffing the sidewalk, Seth’s sneakers crunching the occasional leaf underfoot, fingers intertwined. Maybe not intentional, maybe not something they’d done before, but it was nice, and Seth decided then and there to do this more often.


End file.
